NAVIDAD EN LAKEWOOD
by mimicat12
Summary: Una celebración especial para ambos, sin duda una navidad feliz


**NAVIDAD EN LAKEWOOD**

Por Mimicat

Había nevado la noche anterior, todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, esta mañana se antoja para un día completo de diversión.

El lago de la propiedad está congelado por esa razón un grupo de jóvenes disfruta del clima patinando alegremente.  
Las piruetas, saltos, carreras y ¡muchas caídas! Los primos Cornwell, Brown y Andrew están juntos después de algún tiempo sin verse.

Candy es la más temeraria de los cuatro, Stear siempre atento a las caídas de su adorada Patty (claro que el sospecha que se cae a propósito para ser recibida en sus brazos). Archie, impecable y feliz de que Annie por fin se divierta de manera franca.  
Anthony por su parte muerto de risa por las ocurrencias de los demás, William y Terry, su invitado este día, platican animadamente.

Al terminar de su actividad, regresan a la mansión para los preparativos de una noche por demás especial para dos de ellos.

Como es costumbre en vísperas de navidad, han traído un enorme árbol el cual fue dispuesto en la sala de la mansión. La tía abuela les indica a los jóvenes dónde colocar los adornos, esferas, estrellas, lazos y una viejísima tira de palomitas hecha por los tres paladines hace muchas navidades atrás.

Guirnaldas de acebo y pino adornan los barandales y las puertas.

Sólo falta colocar el ángel en el tope del árbol.

-Es tradición que el jefe de la familia lo haga -dijo la tía abuela- William tú debes hacerlo.

Albert tomó el delicado ángel hecho de un finísimo cristal, dedicó una mirada profunda para Candy, acercó la escalera y dijo:

-Sé que es una tradición, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría que Candy lo haga Tía, si no tienes objeción claro está!

La tía sabía de antemano que eso sucedería pues Candy había aceptado hacía pocos meses vivir con ellos en Lakewood. Esa joven se había ganado el corazón de la anciana sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

-¡claro que no hijo! las tradiciones las hacemos en el transcurso de la vida.

Así que ella dispuso el ángel en la punta, no sin antes casi matar de un infarto a la mitad del grupo al perder el equilibrio y por poco tirar el fino adorno, el cual fue recuperado por Terry justo a tiempo.

-Los monos no pierden el equilibrio al trepar -le susurró al oído al entregarle el ángel nuevamente.  
Ella sólo contestó con un mohín enseñándole la lengua.

Al terminar de adornar la casa se retiraron a sus habitaciones a refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa para la ocasión.

En una de las habitaciones de la Mansión un joven se preparaba para la celebración con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho aceleradamente.

Él se vistió elegantemente, fue cuidadoso en cada detalle de su atuendo, era importante que luciera bien para ella. Después de mucho tiempo Candy había aceptado que la cortejara abiertamente, a pleno sol, sin nada que los incomodara o hiciera sufrir. El sufrimiento que se había incrustado en la vida de ambos había cedido su paso a una época plena de felicidad. No... Él no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir ni un día más. Las circunstancias, las decisiones, los obstáculos de terceros no habían permitido que fueran felices; pero se acabaría esta noche.

El sabía que hoy era el día indicado para pedirle que fuera su esposa, lo había pensado muy bien, y era perfecta la ocasión, estaba toda la familia reunida, él quería que supieran que estaba locamente enamorado de ella al grado de querer gritarlo ante todos.

Miró por la ventana, sus ojos azules miraban a la lejanía el paisaje, el lugar donde ella había pasado muchos episodios de su vida. Miraba con un dejo de esperanza, sabía que el futuro traería momentos de felicidad para ambos.

-Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el mundo -murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tomó los regalos que entregaría esa noche y salió para colocarlos bajo el árbol.

Uno a uno la familia fue haciendo acto de presencia en la sala y colocaron sus obsequios bajo el árbol. Anthony colocó los suyos bajo el árbol y sonrió satisfecho.

Terry hizo lo propio, miró a Anthony y asintió la cabeza a manera de saludo, los hombres se saludaron cortésmente.

-La cena está servida -indicó la Tía Abuela y todos tomaron asiento en sus lugares asignados.

La mesa estaba regiamente dispuesta, inmaculados manteles la más fina porcelana, arreglos de acebo, pino y flores. La cristalería reflejaba la luz de las velas descomponiéndola en destellos iridiscentes. El ambiente era cálido, familiar y bullicioso, como hacía años que no pasaba en Lakewood. La tía abuela a un extremo de la mesa anunció:

-Es momento de dar gracias a Dios por la oportunidad de tenerlos a todos aquí esta noche. Archivald, Alistear, Anthony, verlos crecer y convertirse en los hombres que son ahora ha sido un honor, me enorgullece enormemente que sean lo que son ahora, los jóvenes respondieron con una sonrisa y una movimiento de cabeza.

-Neal, me enorgullece que estés tomando tan enserio tus estudios, también te has convertido en el proyecto de un hombre de gran valía y sé que lo serás. -Gracias susurró el joven-

-Nuestros queridos invitados, para mí es también un gusto que nos acompañen esta noche y los considero ya parte de nuestra familia.

-William, no tengo que decirte lo eres para mi, además de ser el vivo retrato de tu madre, admiro tu espíritu libre, tu capacidad, te amo hijo. - dijo emocionada.

-Candy, al convivir contigo estos meses he aprendido a conocerte, he aprendido de tu capacidad de asombro ante la vida. Aún y cuando me escandalizaban algunos de tus modales he sido testigo de tu esfuerzo por complacerme en todo. Los sufrimientos acabaron Candy, tienes una familia, una familia que te quiere y... una tía que te ama. -una lágrima asomó en sus ojos, Candy emocionada, contra todo protocolo, se levantó de su lugar y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la anciana regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

-A cenar -dijo Albert.

Por fin al llegar a los postres la tía hizo otro anuncio

-El postre ha sido preparado especialmente para ustedes por Candy -dijo mirando a la rubia-

-Ayy no... por Dios! -se oyó al unísono en voz baja claro está-

-de esta no hay quién nos libre - se oyó también-

-¡ya los oí! dijo Candy fingiendo indignación.

-¡No se preocupen no cociné sola! Margaret me ayudó... -dijo divertida-

-además nunca he sabido de nadie que se caiga muerto después de comer "fruit cake" con helado, groseros...

Una risa general llenó la mesa y disfrutaron del postre ¡que estaba muy rico por cierto!

El momento de repartir y abrir los regalos había llegado, todos estaban muy felices por los regalos recibidos.

El último regalo era una pequeña cajita con un lazo rojo etiquetada con el nombre de Candy, pero sin el nombre del remitente.

Él la miró, sus azules ojos buscaron las esmeraldas que miraban la cajita, repasó cada una de sus facciones y se sintió más enamorado que nunca. Sabía que su destino estaba en esas blancas manos en esa noche tan especial, una noche en la cual era sin duda una feliz navidad.

Ella tomó la caja en sus manos, quitó con calma el lazo y el papel que lo envolvía, y abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Un hermoso anillo solitario de diamante se iluminó con destellos de color en sus múltiples facetas. Miró a todos con grandes ojos,

Él sonrió, ella miró la nota que estaba también dentro de la caja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y con una hermosa sonrisa levantó la mirada dijo al fin:

-Si acepto ser tu esposa, yo también te amo.

FIN

Espero que les guste.  
Saluditos  
Mimicat


End file.
